<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peppermint Fantasy by QuasarScorpion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291107">Peppermint Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarScorpion/pseuds/QuasarScorpion'>QuasarScorpion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Choking, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Osamu is a work of art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Suna is a social media king, Winter, Yum multiple hickies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarScorpion/pseuds/QuasarScorpion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy canes, in Suna's humble opinion, looked hella adorable in the couple’s photos he’d forced Osamu to take. Every one of his followers also agreed. To occupy his time, Suna stood, plugging his own phone into the speaker system and turning on his brand of metal music. Winter was already horrible due to the cold, and this part-time job Osamu had gotten was the actual worst. Not to mention the fact that Osamu had invited him to England for a two month getaway, but did not request any time off. Instead of being annoyed, he took pleasure in the small things he’d discovered there. It was cold as fuck outside, the Christmas market was basically a ghost town, and he was over the Christmas music.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Smutty Fluff-mas Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peppermint Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sunny_seize">@sunny_seize</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My lover,<br/>Please enjoy this HQ Secret Santa OsaSuna fic for Christmas. I hope xxx-tina.exe stops computing while reading this. You know how hard I was struggling to write recently so I am just as surprised as you that this motherfucker ended up at 7k. I held back zero punches because you deadass told me to follow along with my feral thoughts. Also sorry I didn't actually let you help me... the other night when I said I had nothing I was chillin at 3k and was like "fuckkkkkkkk, they've only just lost their pants." So to distract you, I sent you that photo. I have zero regrets. </p><p>Everyone else. Enjoy my debauched Osamu and Suna fantasy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Smile for the camera,” Suna asked, slightly annoyed. He continued to rotate his phone to make sure he got the exact angle he wanted. However, Osamu was not working with him. “Come on, let me capture this memory so I can have it forever. I’ll only be here a few more days”</p><p>“If ya want a picture take it already,” Osamu grumbled. “Doesn’t mean I’ll be an active participant.”</p><p>“Why are you in such a bad mood?”</p><p>A hand slammed over Osamu’s eyes, hiding them from Suna as he shook his head, sighing. “‘Tsumu is pissin’ me off.”</p><p>“That isn’t new information. Now smile.” Suna rolled his eyes. Osamu turned away from him, barging into the small hut they’d been working at. “Osamu, seriously?”</p><p>“Ya, I’m serious,” Osamu chided, slumping down onto the stool nearest to the door. Going to his boyfriend, Suna dropped to his knees in front of him to hold onto his hands.</p><p>“What did he do? If it’s about Sakusa I swear to fuck,” Suna started. He glared, holding back a smile at how over the top Osamu was being. There was no way this wasn’t about Atsumu’s dear old Omi-kun.</p><p>“It is.” Osamu dropped his head into his hands. “He’s so fuckin’ annoyin’— Omi this and Omi that. Just fuckin’ bone already.” He groaned in annoyance.</p><p>“Don’t let it get to you.” Suna placed his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s face, teasingly rocking his head back and forth.</p><p>“How can I not?” he sighed, shoulders dropping as he released a long breath. “We’re on a fancy gap year, well six months, and all this fucker can do is talk ‘bout Sakusa Kiyoomi. Fuckin’ dickhead.”</p><p>Suna slowly massaged his way down Osamu’s neck until he reached his shoulders, where he began pressing into his traps and shoulder muscles. “I can think of a few ways to take your mind off of it,” Suna queried with an eyebrow, halting his hands.</p><p>When Osamu didn’t respond with anything other than a glare he sat back on his heels, undoing a candy cane he’d pulled from his pocket. With his index finger hooked on the peppermint stick, Suna waited for Osamu to chill out. He actually really enjoyed the taste of peppermint. Who would’ve known? He’d gladly eat as many as he could while he was here. Candy canes, in his humble opinion, looked hella adorable in the couple’s photos he’d forced Osamu to take. Every one of his followers also agreed. To occupy his time, Suna stood, plugging his own phone into the speaker system and turning on his brand of metal music. Winter was already horrible due to the cold, and this part-time job Osamu had gotten was the actual worst. Not to mention the fact that Osamu had invited him to England for a two month getaway, but did not request any time off. Instead of being annoyed, he took pleasure in the small things he’d discovered there. It was cold as fuck outside, the Christmas market was basically a ghost town, and he was over the Christmas music. Loud guitars blasted through the speakers of the crammed festive hut, finally bringing a smile to Suna’s face. To his surprise, a small one formed on his boyfriend’s as well before it disappeared behind his grievances.  </p><p>“Yer gonna get me fired.” Osamu proceeded to walk over and turn down the volume, only for Suna to turn up his phone’s volume, having not set it to full when he first plugged it in.</p><p>“Who cares?” Suna pulled the candy cane from his mouth with a pop. Osamu watched the candy closely, letting himself smile. “It’s a stupid fucking job, Osamu. Come have fun with me.” He extended his arm, bending his fingers in a “come closer” gesture, hips still moving to the beat.</p><p>“Some of us have ta work,” Osamu deadpanned, but made zero move to end his tirade. Suna held intense eye contact until his boyfriend finally grabbed his hand with a hard roll of his eyes. He bit the pointed tip off of his candy cane, making sure he couldn’t accidentally stab Osamu with it.</p><p>“Not worth it. I’m worth it. I travelled nearly halfway across the world to spend the coldest months of the year with you before my professional contract starts,” Suna teasingly pointed out. “I need booze or I need to fuck. Neither of those can happen here, so let me have my music.”</p><p>“Again, this is a job not my apartment,” Osamu smirked.</p><p>“Don’t care,” Suna jokingly huffed. “On top of all that you won’t let me take your photo. You’ve betrayed me.”</p><p> “Betrayed seems dramatic,” Osamu chuckled, tightening his hold around Suna’s waist. “I’d ask if I can make it up to ya but—”</p><p>“I don’t think you can,” Suna interrupted, swirling his tongue around the end of the candy cane before biting into it again. “How I see it, you said no to the one thing I specifically asked Santa for this Christmas.” He flicked the edge of Osamu's hood to emphasise his petulance.</p><p>Osamu’s tongue ran along his upper lip, eyes trained on Suna’s mouth. He slowly trailed up his face until their gaze met.</p><p>“Would you like a taste?” Suna innocently asked, tracing over Osamu’s lips with the peppermint flavored candy.</p><p>“I think I would.” Osamu’s tongue flicked to taste his lip. The tension was palpable between them as they continued to press against each other. Unable to take it anymore, Osamu surged forward, capturing his mouth in a biting kiss. The taste of peppermint on their tongues filled all of Suna’s senses. Taking an eager step forward, Osamu cornered him against the small checkout counter. It creaked behind Suna as his boyfriend’s leg slipped between his, eliciting a needy groan from both of them. Osamu used the opportunity to take control of the kiss, his tongue tangling with Suna’s own as their lips moved insistently against one another. One hand clutched the candy cane behind Osamu’s, the other tangled in messy grey strands.  </p><p>Osamu’s grip was tight on his hips, inching closer and closer to the belt buckle. The metal started to clink as it was undone, followed quickly by the button fly. Breaking the kiss, Suna slowly dragged Osamu’s bottom lip between his teeth, making his eyelids flutter. Their eyes met the second he let go of his kiss-swollen lip.</p><p>“I thought we couldn’t do this here?” Suna brought the candy cane back to his mouth, a smirk cracking across his face. It quickly fell away, his head falling backward when Osamu pressed up between his legs.</p><p>“Prolly fer the best.” Osamu let go of him completely. A menacing smirk took over his face, arms crossed over his bulky upper body. Suna mimicked the posture continuing to suck on the candy rolling between his lips and occasionally swirling his tongue around it.</p><p>“I guess we’re at an impasse,” Suna teased, tilting his head to the side as he shrugged. The song switched over to Bodak Yellow by Cardi B which pulled him completely from the fantasy. Grabbing his phone from the counter, he tapped the screen to change the song. Suna looked down to check each of the notifications cluttering his home screen. The first stop was to his Twitter DMs, which had been substantially spammed over the last two hours. Since their tryst was clearly halted until further notice, Suna decided to respond to the mutuals (moots as he called them) he’d met through his Miya Twins spam account.</p><p>The hut’s front doors slammed closed so hard the walls rattled on their flimsy hinges. Next the deadbolt was aggressively flipped, followed by Osamu throwing his parka onto the floor in front of Suna. Wooden window shields were padlocked into place. With heavy steps Osamu trudged back towards him,flicking a few switches off in passing and leaving only the faint glow of multi-colored string lights. Suna found himself being lifted by his upper thighs onto the checkout counter.</p><p>“Yer not getting’ outta this so easy, Rin,” Osamu growled, disposing of his shirt and exposing his well-defined abdomen. One which Suna quietly worshipped. Completely unphased by his boyfriend’s actions, Suna wrapped his legs around Osamu’s narrow waist.</p><p>Still sucking on the candy cane, Suna smiled as he appraised the man before him with narrowed eyes.Removing the candy allowed him to get close to Osamu’s ear.</p><p>“I think… I have and I will,” Suna whispered,blowing against Osamu’s neck, “because you’re such a good boy, ‘Samu.” He nipped along his boyfriend’s jaw until they were face to face, the grip on his thighs tightening slightly. “You stick to your instincts and I love that for you.” The corner of his mouth quirked momentarily.</p><p>To suppress the laugh building in his chest at Osamu’s conflicted expression, Suna pulled back the plastic along the curve of his candy cane. Pressing it into his mouth and causing his cheek to protrude slightly. That was apparently enough to grab Osamu’s attention. A primal growl vibrated low in Osamu’s chest, just barely audible to Suna, whose face remained unreadable. He knew what he was doing and he fucking craved feral Osamu. It made degrading him later all the better.</p><p>Without removing the peppermint stick from Suna’s mouth, Osamu dove in, capturing his lips. Usually when Osamu initiated a kiss it was gentle, focused on slowly pulling him apart piece by piece. This time he immediately bit into Suna’s peppermint coated bottom lip, surprising him with this new side. Osamu groaned taking control of their lip lock easily, his tongue tangling with Suna’s as peppermint filled their senses once again. Suna dropped around his arms around his lover’s neck. His fingers tugged at grey strands while Osamu worked on unzipping Suna’s parka. Soon enough Osamu was urging the puffy jacket off his shoulders, something Suna was eager to be rid of. Since his hands were free at the moment, he also broke their kiss, tugging this thermal over his head.</p><p>Instead of tasting those sinful lips any further, Suna tossed the rest of the sticky, cracked cane to the floor. Fisting Osamu’s hair, he tugged his head to the side, biting into his shoulder; deep enough for marks to be left behind but not enough to break skin. Ghosting his lips along Osamu’s taut neck, he nipped gently at his lover’s Adam’s apple, feeling a hard swallow followed by a breathy sigh. It felt delicious against Suna’s lips. Malleable Osamu was Suna’s favorite, especially when he could feel his boyfriend’s breath hitch as a quiet moan escaped with every new mark on his pale skin.</p><p>With a loud thud the chunk heel of Suna’s combat boot hit the wooden boards of the checkout desk. He lifted his knee between them, prying Osamu off of his body. Both hands cupped Osamu’s chest, creating a foot or so of space between them. Slipping off the counter, Suna placed wet, open-mouthed kisses down Osamu’s neck and chest until he was level with his boyfriend’s pecks. The tip of Suna’s tongue flicked out, twirling around the perky nipple. His other hand came up to massage Osamu’s other peck as he bit into the meaty flesh surrounding the nipple; it was lavishing. Dragging his lips over the spit slicked skin, Suna slowly closed them around the nub, teeth grazing over it. His boyfriend moved to reach into his hair but Suna caught his wrist, holding his arm to the side. In retaliation for Osamu’s impatience, Suna stopped massaging his left peck, opting to roll his hardened nipple between his thumb and index finger. He could feel Osamu holding his breath.</p><p>“Your skin is trembling under my lips,” Suna said, humming along his lover’s sternum before continuing his journey south. “Am I making you nervous?”</p><p>“Never,” Osamu challenged, no realforce behind it.</p><p>Strategically, Suna sucked hard along Osamu’s v-line and lower abdomen. His nails dug into his lover’s lower back as they trailed to the front of Osamu’s body over his narrow hips. Suna’s mouth continued to tease along Osamu’s waistband while he hastily undid the metal buckle in his way. It clinked against Osamu’s thigh when Suna roughly tugged his jeans down to his ankles. Now the real teasing could begin.</p><p>“You goin’ ta keep kissin’ my abs or are ya gonna actually do somethin’,” Osamu smirked, placing a hand against the counter to brace himself.</p><p>“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Suna opened his mouth, ghosting hot air over his boyfriend’s prevalent erection. “Someone’s excited it seems,” he quipped before placing a kiss on the growing wet patch on Osamu’s boxers. “You talk a big game ‘Samu but you’re at my mercy here. So I’d watch that mouth of yours.”</p><p>“Yer the one on—” Osamu’s response was cut off by Suna closing his lips around the head of his cock. A light suck and mouthing along had his dick twitching in his boxers. A hearty moan tore out of Osamu’s throat without a chance of being stopped only spurring Suna on. Dipping his finger beneath the band of his black boxers, Suna worried the skin at the base of his v-line, the skin purpling as he slowly removed the constricting fabric. The pull downwards was tragically slow and Osamu felt the elastic band along every inch of his dick until it sprung free with a lewd slap against his lower stomach from the force. Suna pulled away, licking his lips.</p><p>As he took in Osamu’s body with hooded eyes, he wrapped his hand around the base of his lover’s cock. Holding it in place, Suna slowly took him in--inch by inch. Focused on taking all of Osamu’s thick cock, Suna let his jaw relax and his eyes flutter closed. It annoyed Suna to no end that he had to focus so hard on not actually choking considering how much he loved to suck Osamu’s dick. His boyfriend always tried to maintain control and not fuck into his mouth because of his terrible gag reflex. Tonight, Suna was determined to change that.</p><p>In the middle of that small, Christmas hut in downtown Manchester, England, he would get his face fucked damnit. Further relaxing his jaw, he continued to bob his head. His eyebrows pulled together as he felt Osamu hit the back of his throat ashis nose pressed against his boyfriend’s pelvis. However, he still choked. It was worth it though, because Osamu’s hand flew into his hair, holding him there as he gagged around him. To focus his mind, he dug his nails into Osamu’s hips; the mixture of pain and the feeling of Suna’s throat momentarily constricting around his cock pulled sweet deep moans from within Osamu. Pulling completely off of his boyfriend with a loud pop and a final swirl of his tongue around the tip, Suna felt satisfied he could take all of him.</p><p>“Do it,” Suna groaned, thinking about Osamu letting go. The grip in his brown hair tightened and his boyfriend took in a sharp breath.</p><p>“You sure,” Osamu sheepishly asked.</p><p>“Yes, ‘Samu fuck my face,” Suna demanded, just before sinking back down onto Osamu’s dick.</p><p>He waited a few seconds to get used to the feeling again then tapped his lover’s thigh. With tentative, shallow thrusts Osamu “tested the waters,” so to speak. Suna slackened his jaw completely, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he focused on suppressing his urge to choke. Maybe thirty seconds in did Osamu start losing control, both hands now in his hair holding his head in place as he fucked into Suna’s pliant mouth without pause.</p><p>“Fuck yer mouth feels so fuckin’ good,” Osamu grunted, continuing to chase after his pleasure. Osamu wasn’t pressing all the way in, taking care to not abuse the back of his throat. However, when Suna’s hair got tugged he moaned around him, causing his hips to stutter, and Suna’s throat constricted around him. “Sorry, Rin. Ya okay?” He tried to level out his breathing as he asked. To prove he was fine, Suna bobbed his head a few times.</p><p>Suna was thriving in the pleasure that filled his head, liking this more than he thought he would. They regularly tried new things, but Osamu was always gentle with him. They’d been dating since graduation, nearly a year ago now. It was lowkey starting to annoy Suna that Osamu wouldn’t let his freak flag fly in the bedroom. Suna’s own boxers felt like a prison against his straining erection; he slipped a hand into his trousers providing himself minimal relief. Whatever sound he would’ve made was cut off by Osamu’s hips staggering in response. They were both losing themselves to the building sensations.</p><p>“Oh shit, Rin,” Osamu moaned. “Imma cum.” He made moves to slip out of Suna’s mouth and he was not about to let that happen. Yanking his hand out of his trousers, Suna held onto Osamu’s hips using his bruising grip to hold him in place. He took every inch of Osamu until he was fully seated in his throat swallowing around the cock that lay heavy on his tongue. Humming in contentment was the final straw for Osamu who tightly held onto Suna’s hair and slammed a hand against the countertop.</p><p>“Rin, f-fuckkk,” Osamu’s moan was probably the lewdest thing he’d ever heard leave his boyfriend’s mouth. It nearly made Suna cum untouched in his trousers. His eyes practically rolled into his skull as Osamu spilled down his throat and air became scarce. After his lover’s hips stopped jumping forward with shallow thrusts, Suna slapped the sides of his hips. It took a second for his blissed-out oaf of a boyfriend to realize what he was asking, he quickly pulled out once he did. Air flooded his lungs so harshly he broke into a coughing fit.</p><p>“Are ya okay,” Osamu asked. Concern was prevalent in his tone as he carded Suna’s hair back, placing a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>Suna slapped his hand away from him. “I’m good,” he coughed a few more times. “Just need to catch my breath.” He took a few deep breaths. “Fucking fuck ‘Samu that was… shit,” Suna was at a loss for words so instead he decided to show what he meant.</p><p>Catching Osamu off guard, Suna grabbed his boyfriend’s face and kissed him deeply. The force of the kiss pushed Osamu from his kneeling position onto his back. Adjusting slightly, the pair made it onto Osamu’s navy jacket. Lost in the depths of their make out session, Suna nearly missed the jiggle of the lock outside the hut. They broke away from one another, Suna’s hand flying to cover Osamu’s mouth. He placed a finger over his own lips.</p><p>It must have just been a few curious customers because the clinking and jiggling sounds stopped when they received no response. The couple crumbled into a fit of raucous laughter. “We’re so fuckin’ ridiculous,” Osamu chuckled. Getting himself under control, he wrapped his arms around Suna’s waist, trailing his fingers along each of his vertebrae. A shiver wracked down his spine. “We shoulda waited until my shift was up.”</p><p>Suna raised an eyebrow. “Someone.” Fake cough “You.” Another cough. “Couldn’t control himself.”</p><p>“Whatever ya say.” Osamu rolled his eyes, pinching Suna’s hip. “Want some help with that?” He looked down between them.</p><p>Suna smirked, sitting up on Osamu’s lap and straddling his upper thighs.</p><p>“Oh ‘Samu, it’s cute how you think I’m even close to done with you yet.” Suna watched as his boyfriend swallowed hard, his jaw snapping closed and tensing repeatedly.</p><p>He stood, pulling off his boyfriend’s boots and trousers completely, followed by his own. If he put on a bit of a show for Osamu that was his business. Walking over to the counter he took a swig of his, now cold, hot chocolate to soothe his throat. He then opened a fresh strawberry flavoured candy cane, placing it into his mouth.This one was smaller than the other, but he loved watching Osamu fixate on his lips as they worked around the small hooked candy. For supplies, he brought his winter jacket over to his boyfriend after placing his cell phone in the pocket. Suna hoped Osamu hadn’t noticed, considering it had been the store’s shitty radio and not his phone playing music for a while now.</p><p>“You had your fun now I’m going to have mine.” Suna brought his lip between his teeth, looking down at the beautiful sight that was his marked-up boyfriend. “Osamu, it’s a wonder we didn’t get together sooner. I knew you’d be a good fuck once I got you to let loose.”</p><p>He dropped to his hands and knees crawling over his boyfriend’s body watching as his breathing picked up again. Slipping his hand into the pocket of his parka, Suna found the small tube of strawberry flavored lube. As he placed the tube into Osamu’s waiting palm, Suna hovered a breath away from the other’s lips.</p><p>“Let’s see what that mouth can do shall we,” Suna smirked, lightly pecking Osamu’s lips. They parted slightly as Osamu gasped in realisation. Manoeuvring himself so he was on his knees above Osamu’s face, Suna placed a steadying hand on his boyfriend’s chest.</p><p>“You good with this?” He wanted to double check. Osamu hummed and his hands moved to Suna’s ass, parting it; a move that he took as an enthusiastic yes. Lowering himself until he was a comfortable distance from Osamu’s face, he braced his forearms on the twitching six pack beneath him. </p><p>Osamu quickly put that talented tongue to work, flattening it out completely He licked a stripe upwards starting at his taint. The tip of his tongue slowly swirled around the tight group of muscles, teasing Suna by applying the slightest bit of pressure. Suna’s fingers dug into Osamu’s stomach as his head dropped between his shoulders the moment his lover pressed his tongue into him. </p><p>“Yes, fuck,” Suna gasped as Osamu set a rhythm. He was losing his damn mind. Needy moans escaped his lips while every muscle in his legs trembled, conflicted between holding him up and forcing them closed. Even if he did that, Osamu’s head would still be trapped between him. </p><p>Doubling down and seeking the sensations of Osamu’s mouth working him open, he rocked backwards, meeting his boyfriend’s thrusts. He was swimming in the haze that filled his mind, trying to ascertain what Osamu would do next. He yelped suddenly. Both eyes flew wide as a moan was torn from his lips when Osamu spanked him and hummed along his rim.</p><p>“Fuck do that again, ‘Samu,” Suna called out. His lover’s hand hit him once again, the sting of it settling low in his stomach. He clenched around Osamu’s tongue involuntarily, making himself groan and slur together a series of swears. With a final suck Osamu stopped all together, massaging where he had hit him previously. </p><p>“Hand” Osamu reached out for his right arm. Grabbing his wrist, Osamu pulled it back, placing it where his own had previously been. “Hold yerself open fer me now.”</p><p>Suna pressed up completely onto his left arm, locking his elbow while holding his ass cheek to the side to give Osamu easier access. It was so revealing; suddenly he felt extremely shy. The sound of the lube cracking open pulled Suna from his moment of insecurity, his attention now on Osamu coating his fingers. Osmau immediately erased all of Suna’s unnecessary thoughts the moment he opened his mouth. </p><p>Osamu’s index finger circled his fluttering hole, barely dipping inside. Osamu moaned, “Rin, yer so hot. Fuck.” If Suna thought about it, these feelings were ridiculous. Almost laughable, considering they’d done this before.</p><p>Lifting his head up from the floor, Osamu sunk the entirety of his finger inside Suna. It was followed immediately by his tongue, now joining alongside it with a direct press onto his prostate. The cry Suna left out nearly had him tumbling forward, completely abandoning all composure. His sense of control was falling away quickly and at the moment he didn’t even fucking care. Osamu’s tongue flicked into him, alternating its thrusts with the movement of his fingers. It was driving Suna insane. Every muscle in his stomach was clenched tight and he was barreling closer to his impending release. At some point his eyes had fallen closed. Opening them, Suna saw how much this was affecting not only him, but his lover. Osamu was leaking onto his stomach again and all he wanted to do was lean over for a taste. </p><p>It wasn’t the only thing that aided in Suna’s suffering. His dick was heavy between his legs, precum pooling between Osamu’s pecs. The sight was impossibly dirty. No longer able to hold himself upright, Suna dropped to his forearm, his cheek pressed against Osamu’s upper thigh as his hips rolled backward to meet the fingers scissoring him open. He was openly panting now. Words he had no control over were filling the air just beyond him. With every brush of Osamu fingers against his prostate, he felt a burning need settle at the base of his spine. Suna muttered a series of things incoherent to even him. Holy shit did Suna need to touch himself, but he was so close to the edge of oblivion anyway that it didn’t matter if he did or not. Suna was going to cum like this. </p><p>Apparently, he’d started drooling at some point, his throat kind of dry from the heavy breathing. Suna didn’t even fucking care because those long nimble fingers felt so good inside of him. “‘S—S-sa-mu, FUCK,” Suna pleaded. “I’m so f-UH-ckin’ close. Please.” </p><p>There was no shame in him now as his hips rocked more frequently, meeting Osamu’s ministrations. That motherfucker smirked against his skin, right before biting into the flesh of his ass next to his hand. Suna’s eyes squeezed closed as he held onto the traitorous moan that was building in his throat. Osamu must have noticed because he chuckled and did it again, this time sucking the skin and licking over the newly formed mark. There was no holding this moan back; that bite had broken the last string of his sanity. Swear words and pleas for more passed his lips like a series of prayers. </p><p>A third finger had been added, though he had no clue as to when. Suna was more than ready but he wouldn’t move from this spot unless forced to at this point. “Osamu. Stop fucking teasing,” Suna begged more than demanded. “I swear to—”</p><p>Osamu pressed down onto his prostate, stimulating it directly and forcing Suna to finally let go of his ass,both hands now scrambling for purchase. One found it in the jacket beneath him, the other on Osamu’s thigh. The new pace was brutal as Osamu’s tongue was working just as hard as his fingers to pull his existence apart piece by piece. There was no stopping it and no warning him. Suna’s body spasmed on top of Osamu. His lover removed his fingers, opting to hold his hips up and tongue fuck him through his blinding orgasm. Suna was pretty sure he blacked out for a second.  </p><p>Ever the caring boyfriend, Osamu eased his hips down to help, but Suna wasn’t having it. His body was on fire, burning from the strain and still buzzing from his climax. Shifting his position with wobbly legs, he moved to straddle Osamu’s thighs, leaning forward to look his lover in the eyes. </p><p>“Thanks,” Suna whispered, closing the distance to slowly kiss him. It was a strange mix of strawberry and peppermint that passed between them. It was distinctly theirs and he fucking loved it.  </p><p>The kiss escalated rapidly, their lips barely touching and tongues tangling together as Suna ground his ass into Osamu’s cock. Fingers weaved through grey hair, pulling Osamu’s head to the side again, giving himself access to kiss along his lover’s neck. Suna kissed along the muscles until he reached his chest. He watched Osamu’s breath hitch with the first swipe of his tongue between his pecs. It was depraved and he could only imagine what he looked like. The way Osmau’s head knocked back against the floor and the speed of his arm flying over his eyes as a hearty groan escaped his lips told Suna everything he needed to know. </p><p>Finishing cleaning off Osamu’s chest, Suna grabbed the older man’s chin with his hand--holding it tight and forcing him to look at him. Reaching between his legs, Suna began sinking down on Osamu’s cock, taking him without breaking their heated eye contact. Osamu let go of the breath he’d been holding and moaned when Suna had taken him completely. </p><p>Suna dipped down to bite into Osamu’s bottom lip to hide himself, reaching to the side to grab two final things. “You feel so good buried deep inside me,” Suna said, letting go of Osamu’s lip. He watched as his lover’s lust-filled eyes seemed to pulse. Fuck, he felt like he was losing his damn mind all over again. Not retreating from Osamu’s face at all, Suna opened his mouth a breath away from the lips he desperately wanted to kiss. As though he was in a trance, Osamu let out a puff of air, lips parting enough for Suna to slip the largest candy cane he had found yet between them. </p><p>“Such a sight… face flushed and skin glowing in the Christmas lights,” Suna smirked. Osamu moved to grab the candy. “Tsk tsk, Osamu. Your mouth already had its time to shine.” </p><p>The brunette smiled, lifting his hips until Osamu was barely inside him and he was high on his knees. It was a delicious sight. Those purpled hickies complimented Osamu’s pale skin. The bite marks looked deep and enticing. There was no way he could keep this sight to himself. Phone in hand he held it up and took a photo of Osamu’s torso to immortalise this obscene scene before him. The camera clicked, taking a few photos just in case.</p><p>“Gods Osamu, you’re so good for me,” Suna moaned. “My own personal whore.” </p><p>He dropped his body, bottoming Osamu out again. Tabbing over to his photo album, Suna looked over the photos while grinding his hips back to keep his lover strung along for the ride. </p><p>“Shit, you look so fucking sexy.” Suna lifted his hips beginning a shallow bounce. “People need to see this.”</p><p>The Twitter app launched quicker than Osamu’s mind could wrap around his words. Suna switched over to his private Twitter with limited followers, attached the photo, and sent the tweet. Dropping his phone to the side, Suna smirked triumphantly. “Now everyone can appreciate the view.”</p><p>Osamu scoffed, tearing the candy from his lips. “Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me, Rin?” </p><p>Suna simply shrugged, gesturing towards his phone and giving Osamu permission to look. The older man tapped the screen and turned it to read Suna’s face. With his eyes squinted he clicked on Suna’s profile since the timeline had updated. A surprised gasp passed over his lips as he took in the entirety of Suna’s tweet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@FoxySuna [private] </strong>
</p><p>Let’s fuckin’ gooooooo @SamuGiri</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Osamu set the phone to the side. “It’s a good fuckin’ view.” </p><p>“And you thought I’d do you dirty.” Suna picked up the pace, a hand planted directly in the centre of Osamu’s chest. “I’d never reveal my truly desperate and begging bitch boy which is my favourite Osamu—only this one.”</p><p>Fingers completely straight, the tips barely touching between his lover’s pecs, Suna reached to the side before Osamu could respond, grabbing the candy cane and slotting it back into his mouth. </p><p>“Now shhhhh,” Suna ordered, “or I’ll tie those hands up too.” </p><p>Rough, broad hands flexed on his hips. </p><p>“Osamu, I should’ve guessed you’d like that,” Suna chuckled. “Next time, I’ll tie you up and break you.” It was a sinful promise; a pact made that Suna wouldn’t break.</p><p>Osmau’s head fell back, his moan barely audible behind the candy, yet Suna could feel the rumble of it under his hand. The grip on his hips was bruising, Osamu using it to guide Suna as he thrust up into him. Their hips met midway. Suna started to loosely stroke his own cock, focused on the sound of skin slapping skin. Bless his coach for making him participate in off season training because his thighs were killing him. </p><p>Determined to hold onto control, Suna adjusted his legs leaning forward, rolling his hips back onto Osamu’s dick. The change felt incredible. It also brought him close enough that he could abuse Osamu’s nipples once again with his mouth. His teeth caught on the sensitive nub, his tongue flicking it a few times before sucking the skin hard enough to bruise. His other hand simply traced over the previous bite mark and pulled at the hardened nub, twisting it in his fingers. Osamu’s hard breaths forced themselves passed the peppermint stick. Satisfied with the fresh marks and the strangled groans escaping his lover, Suna straightened out. </p><p>The new pace he set was not only brutal on him. Based on the loud cracking sound and the candy pieces falling to the sides of Osamu’s face, he assumed it wasn’t easy on him either. He scratched his nails up Osamu’s chest until he could dig them into his nipples. The sting against his already bruised chest caused his lover to spit out the remaining piece of candy in his mouth. A hand fisted the hair at the base of Suna’s neck, his mouth falling open around a needy groan. </p><p>His left hand continued up to Osamu’s neck wrapping around it, while his right hand continued to abuse the nipple between his index finger and thumb. He wanted Osamu to feel his presence every time he put on a shirt for the next week. Osamu brought his other hand up to the one Suna had on his neck and squeezed slightly. </p><p>Taking that as the go ahead Suna squeezed, Osamu’s head tipped backward and his back arched underneath him while he continued to fuck himself. He released Osamu’s neck without removing his hand. Osamu pulled Suna forward by his hair, crashing their lips together and rolling them over. </p><p>The move surprised Suna enough that Osmau was able to take control of the kiss, all the while his hand was still on his lover’s neck. His arm flew around Osamu’s shoulders, burying his hand in damp, grey hair, desperately holding them together. Hands slid behind his knees, bringing them to Osamu’s broad shoulders, nearly bending him in half as he pressed forward. The angle change was perfect, stimulating him just enough to not tear him apart. Osamu’s thrusts slowed to a torturous, languid pace. </p><p>He was able to feel every inch of Osamu inside him now as he fucked him. “‘M close, Rin,” Osamu whispered into Suna’s mouth. </p><p>“SA-Ame,” Suna gasped, nails digging into Osamu’s shoulder. “Touch me.”</p><p>For the first time that day Osamu took Suna into his hand. Stroking him in time with his thrusts and picking up speed as he neared his impending orgasm. </p><p>“Choke me,” Osamu moaned, biting into Suna’s lip, nodding. Who was he to deny a direct request?</p><p>His hand tightened around Osamu’s neck, their kiss no longer anything more than breathing harshly into each other’s mouths. It ended as Osamu gave into the pressure closing around his throat. Their foreheads dropped together, Osamu tumbling over the edge with a few thrusts, burying himself completely into Suna. The feeling of heat within him and the ache in his thighs and back as Osamu quickened the pace on his cock had him following shortly after. Suna’s back arched off the floor, head tipping back and hand releasing Osamu, who immediately placed a series of kisses along his jawline working him through it. </p><p>Suna was barely coherent when Osamu moved his legs to the floor, massaging his hips and still kissing his shoulder. When he regained some semblance of control over his breathing Suna carded his fingers through grey hair. </p><p>They lay there, tangled together and catching their breaths until Osamu started to laugh. </p><p>“Ya always manage ta trick me inta it.” Osamu kissed Suna’s cheek, rolling off of him and to the side.</p><p>Suna moved his head to Osamu’s shoulder, throwing his arm over his lover’s narrow waist. “As if I could force you to do anything you hard headed man.”</p><p>“Sure.” Osamu ran his fingers through the hair on the side of Suna’s head. “So what do ya want for Christmas, Rin?”</p><p>“That’s for Santa to know and you to find out I guess.” Suna flicked his boyfriend’s cheek. </p><p>“No fer real,” Osamu asked. </p><p>“This.,” Suna shrugged, pecking his chest. </p><p>“I feel like yer lyin,” Osamu responded, confused. “All ya wanted was fer me to fuck ya?”</p><p>“While that was great, no. I just wanted to chill with you for a bit.” Suna looked up at Osamu’s face,his hand going up to cup his cheek.</p><p>“Ya don’t need ta ask to spend time with me.” Osamu furrowed his brow but softly smiled. </p><p>“Apparently, I have to schedule time because someone didn’t request time off,” Suna smirked, thumb rubbing back and forth along Osamu’s cheekbone. </p><p>“Alright, ya got me there,” Osamu smiled, knowing he’d been caught. “It’s cuz I finally figured out what I wanna do.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Suna retracted his hand, placing his elbows on the floor propping his head up with his palms. </p><p>“Don’t laugh or tell me it’s stupid,” Osamu sheepishly chuckled. </p><p>“I would never,” he honestly replied. </p><p>“After I come home, I plan ta get more inta cookin’ so I can open a business,” Osamu admitted. </p><p>“That sounds perfect for you!” Suna laid a hand on Osamu’s chest. “I’ll have to have you cook for me when you get home.”</p><p>“I’d like that, Rin.” Osamu blinded him with his happiness and that’s when it hit him. It moved so quickly through his mind that the confession tumbled out before he could grab onto it. </p><p>“I love you, ‘Samu.” Suna’s eyes went wide and he moved to escape from his place next to Osamu in embarrassment. “I—I—never mind forget th—"</p><p>Osamu grabbed his elbow, pulling him down as he pressed on his forearm. “I love ya too, Rin. I have fer a while.” If he was being honest, Suna was kind of surprised how freely Osamu had replied. “Now could ya not try ta runaway.”</p><p>Every muscle in Suna’s body relaxed. Their lips briefly met in a sweet kiss. Nothing hungry or desperate about it. This one was tender and full of love. Suna had had this fleeting feeling for a while. Admittedly, he’d been in love with Osamu but hadn’t wanted to scare him away. </p><p>Knowing this kiss could so easily get away from them again Suna broke away. “We should probably clean up and go.”</p><p>“Yer right.” Osamu kissed his cheek and stood, offering Suna a hand. </p><p>They idly chatted about an easy takeaway to grab on the way home with the promise that they’d stop to buy a bottle of champagne for later. They finished cleaning up the hut and dressing themselves. Osamu completed his nightly cleaning or closing duties, the ones he was actually supposed to do before he dicked Suna down. Leaning against the wall outside the hut, Suna chuckled at the comments under their photo. </p><p>The doors next to him closed. Osamu locked them and wrapped the key in a small piece of paper, pulling the tape from the back of his hand to seal it and chucked it through the small slot in the door. </p><p>“What was that note? Don’t you also need that key for tomorrow,” Suna inquired slightly confused, looking from the slot then up at his boyfriend. </p><p>“Nah, I quit. I ‘ave other more important things ta do this holiday.'' Osamu slid his arm around Suna’s shoulders. He was immediately dumbstruck, he didn’t know how to respond. “What ya lookin’ at anyway?” Osamu pointed at Suna’s phone.</p><p>Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Suna pulled up the picture as they began walking towards Osamu’s place. “The picture I posted,” Suna smirked, holding his phone out so Osamu could read it.</p><p>There were around thirty comments, most cheering him on. The most prominent, and his favorite, was from someone they both knew very well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@UndefeatedTsumu</strong>
</p><p>I never needed 2 see @SamuGiri like that. Keep that shit 2 yerself. </p><p> </p><p>The couple doubled over in laughter. “He deserved it,” Osamu choked out. “I’ve seen ‘im in plenty of terrible situations. He can deal with it.”</p><p>“Hand to the gods I forgot I approved his follow request!” Suna wiped his eyes, slowly getting his laughter under control. “Might as well get used to it though.”</p><p>“Why is that?” Osamu inquired, reaching down, interlocking their fingers. </p><p>“Because tomorrow morning I plan to make good on my promise,” Suna smirked, leaning closer to Osamu’s body. “I plan to tie you up and make you beg.”</p><p>Osamu took a sharp breath. “Shit, guess I best make somethin’ good fer breakfast tomorrow then.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Suna nodded. “But first alcohol and takeaway because I need to fucking shower.”</p><p>They both smiled at each other, content walking through the streets together. Suna even got Osamu to let him take a series of photos in the light snowfall as they walked home. They might have only a few days left here together until his flight back to Japan and only a couple more until the new year but Suna was determined to soak up every moment. He was excited to see what the new year brought for their relationship. Maybe this year he’d actually participate in the rituals with his family making sure to set a good intention for the year to come. </p><p>A smile broke across his face as they settled in bed beside each other that night; Suna hadn’t been so sure this would work when they first got together. However, after this private time together away from nearly all their family, Suna was surer than ever that they could grow together. That they could form a beautiful future. The final thing Suna did was utter a quiet “Goodnight, love” before he finally relaxed enough and allowed sleep to overtake him completely. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Jordan for beta-ing this in my hour of need. Everyone please bow down to Jo [ @/QueerIsle ] on Twitter for bringing my Suna's thirst tweet to life. It was created in a few days and I couldn't be more grateful for you. I hope you all have a horny as fuck holiday and a positively delicious New Year. </p><p>Come hang out with me on Twitter, @Quasarscorpion, if you want to watch me thirst over HQ boys and scream into the void about anime.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>